memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Story:Star Trek: Archer (novel)/Season One
You've lifted my old season 1 write up for my fanfic and posted it here as your own work. Please stop doing this and remove my work from this wiki. --JayLR 13:07, April 10, 2018 (UTC) :It might be easier to just report it as copyright infringement to Wikia. He keeps doing this to various authors, so it could be the only way a lesson is learned, sadly. --usscantabrian (talk) 20:41, April 10, 2018 (UTC) :::Dudes my Deployment and Front are way, way, way different from your version JayLR (Dragonboy546 (talk) 00:15, April 11, 2018 (UTC)Dragonboy546) ::::JayLR says he's written the information in the article and it's copied pretty much word for word. As the author, he has the right to ask you to remove his work, and you are required to do so. I also believe the article Frank Cole is his intellectual property as well, but he can fill you in on what he wants you to remove. Jarvis, you gotta stop cutting and pasting stuff. I'm saying this in an attempt to help you. I'm not sure why you aren't understanding how serious this is. --usscantabrian (talk) 00:42, April 11, 2018 (UTC) :::::Which makes it weirder as your stories don't fit the titles and brief outlines of the stories you've copied from my season 1 article. You didn't need to use them and the only reason I can think you did is malicious. :::::You don't need to delete the page. A minimum I request is that you remove the outlines from my stories and write something that is not only your own words, but actually reflect what you're writing. As for the titles, my preference is that you'd not use them, particularly in the same order as I have. If the outlines are rewritten to be original I can over look you copying them and their order. :::::I've just seen you've done the same thing on Star Trek: Voyager (fan film). Same as above for that page as well. I just don't get why you keep doing this. Delete Frank Cole, Susan Core, Carol Murphy and their associated images as well. Now that Tim has shown me that reporting you/this wiki to Wikia staff is a thing I'm seriously just considering doing that. --JayLR 14:01, April 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::::One problem there's a lot of episodes I've written with them in it and it will take forever for me to fix them all, and no it wasn't out of malicious and I gave you credit for the pictures isn't that enough and you didn't bother me for awhile till now. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 23:42, April 11, 2018 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :::::::That's a problem you have to deal with, Dragonboy546. You took something without permission, and the owner has told you to remove it, so you have to go through and remove it all to meet his (rightful) demands. This wouldn't take you "forever" if you'd used characters, ships, stories, and articles you made up yourself in the first place. Hopefully this helps you learn that lesson. --usscantabrian (talk) 02:09, April 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Uh no I didn't I was type-casting for the characters and I found Scifi Avatar and got those from it (Dragonboy546 (talk) 02:45, April 12, 2018 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :::::::::I didn't bother you as the last time I came here it was made clear nothing would be done. It definitely wasn't 'permission' to steal more of my fanfic. I've told you multiple times that if you want to use material I've created you must consult me first. Your refusal to means I have no choice but to ask for all of my material to be removed from this wiki. In the future if you want to use material I have created you must ask me first. :::::::::If you tell me the names for the characters to replace mine I will go through and replace the names myself. However, don't expect others to do this. If you don't get rid of stuff you've stolen people are likely to seek a higher level of intervention from Wikia staff. Best case is they just delete any articles that feature the stolen content, worst case for you and Typhuss is they could remove the entire wiki. --JayLR 07:23, April 12, 2018 (UTC) I don't know how to remove stuff Uh one issue I DON'T KNOW HOW TO REMOVE STUFF ON HERE (Dragonboy546 (talk) 23:50, April 10, 2018 (UTC)Dragonboy546) :Instructions on how to delete a page is on the main Wikia under Help:Delete. :Basically: :*To the right of the page title, there is an Edit button with a down arrow next to it. :*Click on the down arrow. A drop down menu appears. :*Select "Delete" from that drop down menu. :*A new page loads. :*Follow the prompts to delete the page. :It's pretty straight forward. --usscantabrian (talk) 00:42, April 11, 2018 (UTC) YOU HAD NO RIGHT! YOU JACKASS YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TOUCH MY ARTICLES AT ALL! (Dragonboy546 (talk) 15:37, April 23, 2018 (UTC)Dragonboy546) : He had every right. It's JayLR 's material, he gets to decide what happens to it. Worffan101 (talk) 21:49, April 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Yep. JayLR owns the material, so what happens to it is his say. --usscantabrian (talk) 21:57, April 23, 2018 (UTC) :::Dude the new plot I had for Rode to the 600 wasn't JayLR's it came from me, "While chasing away a Squadron of Dominion fighters away the Archer was recalled to Starbase 375, for a bold plan created by Captain Benjamin Sisko to retake Deep Space Nine from the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance. But many in the fleet have considers about the plan even Captain Ronston, but when word gets out that the Dominion/Cardassina Alliance is planning to bring down the Minefield and Gowron not wanting to divert the Klingon forces from the border as well as the Ninth fleet being to far away the fleet departs. And soon comes into contact with a fleet of 1,253 ships can the fleet get through the lines or will they face down a fleet of 2,800 Dominion ships?" That's not JayLR's that's mine. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 23:33, April 23, 2018 (UTC)Dragonboy546) ::::I'm not getting into a fight with you, Jarvis. JayLR asked you to remove the information, and you are required to comply with it, but you seem to not want to comply with anything if it doesn't fit your narrative. I've also let USS HERO know about this as requested so this can be sorted out. I'm not sure how else to get you to understand about plagiarism and copyright infringement. --usscantabrian (talk) 00:35, April 24, 2018 (UTC) :::::There I changed everything now leave me alone! (Dragonboy546 (talk) 00:49, April 24, 2018 (UTC)Dragonboy546) ::::: :::::ok Dragon stop this fighting. copied or not, you have no right to slash out like that, i been gone for a few days due to my dad was ill, i littually came back, if you keep this up i will demote you. now let settle this nicely USS HERO (talk) 14:50, April 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Ok Hero I will try to not fight anymore but they came at me first by lashing out at me, and sorry for your dad hope he gets well soon man(Dragonboy546 (talk) 17:15, May 17, 2018 (UTC)Dragonboy546)